Fragile Hermione
by Nephtys81
Summary: Suite de "Surprenante Hermione". Hermione, un pari, des soucis d'adolescents, des doutes et des confidences entre amis. Rien en va pas plus, tout va changer. Mais de quelle façon ?


Il faisait beau, et le fond de l'air était doux, malgré ce petit vent frais qui s'insinuait sournoisement sous les vêtements des gens. Harry Potter était dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, à nettoyer son balai avec le coffret que lui avait un jour offert Hermione. D'ailleurs, il pensait à elle plus qu'au Quidditch à cet instant. La journée s'achevait, Hermione avait du largement savourer sa revanche. Après tout, elle avait tout fait pour gagner son pari… tricher y compris. Drago Malefoy lui devait bien une compensation.

_« Si je gagne Drago, tu seras mon chien pour une journée entière. J'ai déjà trouvé une magnifique laisse assortie à ton collier en strass. »_

Harry sourit en repensant à ces mots prononcés par Hermione à Malefoy. Enfin… c'était lui qui les avait prononcés, mais il avait alors le visage d'Hermione et travaillait à lui faire réussir son pari. Il se demandait comment elle se débrouillait avec sa victime.

- Harry !

Elle était à l'entrée, essoufflée et un peu échevelée. Elle souriait, c'était tout ce qu'Harry nota. Il répondit par un autre sourire et fit signe de la main. Elle avait du courir, mais pourquoi ? Hermione reprit son souffle, remit vite fait ses cheveux en place et s'approcha, le pas conquérant, de son ami. Harry délaissa son balai.

- Alors, cette journée avec ton épagneul malefoyen ?  
- Horrible et jouissive en même temps.

Harry leva un sourcil, amusé et surpris. Malefoy aurait-il fait des siennes ? Il en était bien capable, vu sa répulsion pour les nés moldus, et en particulier pour Hermione.

- Et puis, il tient plus du chihuahua capricieux que du fier et digne épagneul. Mais tu aurais vu la tête qu'il faisait quand je lui ai présenté le collier et la laisse et que j'ai tenu à le promener partout dans Poudlard.

Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui lui ressemblait bien peu. Un rire qui s'estompa très vite pour laisser place à une grimace de dégoût et de regret. Harry lui posa une main amicale sur son épaule, sentant que sa belle amie avait besoin de parler, de se confier. Sa journée avait été ponctuée de surprise, de bonheur, mais sans doute aussi de mauvaises choses, le jeune homme le sentait.

- J'imagine, fit Harry d'une voix douce, que tu as du bien rire de sa situation. En même temps, il l'avait bien cherché.  
- Oui…, la voix d'Hermione s'éteignit et sa phrase resta en suspend jusqu'à ce que finalement elle éclate en sanglot. Oh Harry ! Ron a été ignoble avec Malefoy. J'ai si honte de lui. Dire que je sors avec ce… cet imbécile. C'était drôle au début, quand il aboyait derrière Malefoy pour se moquer, mais après, il a exigé qu'il mange dans une gamelle à nos pieds, qu'il fasse ses besoins comme un vrai chien, ou qu'il attrape une balle ou un bâton. Et puis, à la fin de la journée, je n'en pouvais plus que Ron appelle Malefoy, _Drakichou_ ou _Dragotoutou_. Et fait le beau pour avoir le susucre par-ci et va chercher le bâton par là. Finalement, j'ai eu pitié pour Malefoy et je l'ai libéré de son gage avant la soirée.  
- Tu as bien fait, félicita Harry en la gratifiant d'un sourire ravi. Il faut savoir montrer de la mansuétude même envers son ennemi. Je suis par contre très déçu du comportement de Ron. Il va souvent trop loin en ce moment. Je me demande bien pourquoi.  
- Je m'en moque, mais il m'a fait honte. J'ai été obligée de demander pardon à Malefoy pour le comportement de Ron. J'étais si mal ! Ron ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il me rendait malade avec son comportement infantile  
- Je… il manque parfois de maturité, le défendit Harry. Je crains que tu ne sorte avec un garçon qui restera un grand enfant toute sa vie.  
- Je crois… oui, je crois bien que j'ai fait une erreur en me jetant dans ses bras.  
- Tu regrette de sortir avec lui ?

Harry restait interdit. Pour lui, Hermione et Ron représentaient le couple parfait, idéal. Certes, ils se chamaillaient de temps en temps, mais aux yeux du jeune homme, cela faisait le charme de leur relation. Pour lui, aucune relation amoureuse heureuse ne pouvait être lisse et faite d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait foiré depuis que ces deux là sortaient ensemble ? Harry se jura d'aller parler à Ron pour lui dire de faire plus attention à son comportement.

- Je le regrette, répondit Hermione après un moment de réflexion. En fait, après cette journée, je me demande si je ne devrais pas rompre avec lui.

Le ton d'Hermione était calme, presque froid. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, Hermione avait très sérieusement réfléchit à cette éventualité entre le moment où elle avait libéré Malefoy et le moment où elle avait couru pour se confier à lui.

- Quand même, je crois que c'est un peu trop…  
- J'y ai bien réfléchie, coupa sèchement Hermione. Plus le temps passe et plus Ron me révulse, je n'ai pas envie de finir par le… le détester.  
- Mais enfin, geignit Harry, vous sembliez heureux tous les deux !  
- Ah oui ? Et bien c'était au début. Ron est toujours en train de se retourner sur des filles plus jolies que moi, à essayer de les faire rire, d'attirer l'attention sur lui. J'en ai assez, et après ce qui c'est passé avec Malefoy, j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Harry remarqua le rouge qui montait aux joues de son amie. Un comportement qui l'alerta aussitôt ; la jeune fille dissimulant mal ses sentiments. Il fronça les sourcils, espérant que ce à quoi il pensait était juste une fausse idée de son esprit.

- Tu n'aurais quand même pas flashé sur Malefoy quand même !  
- Non, non, se défendit Hermione qui fit un bond. Pas du tout… enfin, je crois.  
- Tu crois ?

Harry laissa sa suspicion transparaitre dans sa voix. Il lançait à Hermione un regard appuyé et désapprobateur. Elle baissa la tête, un peu perdue. Elle maltraitait ses fins et pâles doigts, un tic qui trahissait sa nervosité et sa culpabilité.

- Quand j'ai libéré Malefoy de son engagement, il a cru bon de se dédommager de la bêtise de Ron en m'embrassant.

Le regard d'Hermione était fuyant et rarement ses joues n'avaient paru si colorées. Harry restait interdit face à cette révélation. Ainsi, Malefoy avait osé souiller les lèvres d'Hermione en l'embrassant ? Harry sentit la colère monter.  
- Il n'avait pas le droit !

Il s'était levé d'un bond et gardait un air digne et furieux. Hermione eut peur, et s'empressa de le calmer en s'expliquant :

- Je t'en prie Harry, n'en rajoute pas. Ce qu'a fait Malefoy ne regarde que lui et moi. Ma décision de rompre avec Ron est mon choix et j'y pensais déjà bien avant cette affaire. Ne va pas tout compliquer en essayant de me protéger. Je suis assez grande pour me défendre et savoir comment réagir.

Elle s'était levée à son tour et posait ses mains inquiètes sur les épaules de son ami. Elle regrettait déjà de s'être confié à lui, elle avait à présent peur de ce que lui allait faire à présent. Elle était au bord des larmes, et sa détresse se faisait de plus en plus grande.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Malefoy, et même si je l'étais, cela n'aurait quand même pas influencé ma décision concernant ma relation avec Ron. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un pour cela, va t'expliquer avec ton meilleur ami sur son comportement immature et détestable, ou alors déteste moi pour avoir fait ce choix. Malefoy n'a vu dans cet acte qu'un moyen de se venger de moi, de Ron… de nous tous.

Harry se calma. Il fixa Hermione comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il avait de la peine pour elle, mais également pour Ron qui ne s'y attendait pas. En même temps, c'était comme si son meilleur ami n'avait voulu faire aucun effort pour Hermione. Il pensait alors à Lavande qui avait subi la même chose. Hermione ne voulait sans doute pas subir les mêmes humiliations, ni les mêmes désillusions. Contrairement à Lavande, Hermione connaissait parfaitement Ron, et puisqu'il ne voulait pas changer pour elle, il ne changerait pour personne. Inutile d'insister et de croire aux miracles.

- D'accord, je laisserais Malefoy tranquille, fit Harry. Mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demande. J'accepte ton choix de te séparer de Ron, même si je trouve ça… triste, frustrant, injuste.  
- Arrête de défendre Ron, protesta Hermione. Il a 17 ans ! Il est censé agir en adulte et non plus en adolescent pré-pubère. Si tu trouve ça injuste pour lui…  
- Injuste pour toi, coupa Harry en hurlant presque. Tu as fait tant d'efforts pour Ron et il n'est toujours pas capable de les apprécier. Pire, il fait comme si c'était normal que tu sois à lui. C'est mon meilleur ami, mais… mais toi…

Il baissa la tête et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Hermione avait honte d'elle-même, d'avoir pensé qu'Harry ne défendrait que Ron, qu'il la rejetterait. Honte aussi d'avoir songé à Malefoy pour faire réagir Ron… de toute façon, le serpentard lui aurait ri au nez et aurait volontiers rétorqué qu'il n'était pas question qu'il sorte avec de la vermine moldue. Le monde ne tournait pas qu'autour d'elle, elle n'était pas non plus seule.

- Je suis bête, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle riait, mais son rire était amer, lamentable, et son regard ne quitta pas la pointe de ses chaussures. Harry lui prit le menton, lui releva la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Et moi, je suis un salop qui regarde la copine de son meilleur ami.

Redoutant la moindre réaction d'Hermione bonne ou mauvaise, Harry prit son balai et sa boite de nettoyage et fila vers la sortie des vestiaires. Toutefois, avant de disparaître, il se retourna, fixa une Hermione interdite et complètement figée de surprise, incapable de réagir, et ajouta à son adresse :

- J'ai longtemps culpabilisé d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Je crois que je ne mérite pas ton amitié, encore moins celle de Ron. Je finis toujours par tomber amoureux des filles proches de lui… sa sœur, et puis finalement toi. J'ai même attiré à moi la bienveillance de sa mère. Il doit me jalouser, me haïr pour cela. Si tu viens à me détester pour ce que je viens de faire, je ne t'en voudrais pas… mais alors, pas du tout.

Harry s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de lui arriver, à ce qu'elle devait décider. Son monde s'écroulait, elle ne savait plus comment réagir, quel sentiment ressentir et pour qui. Elle s'effondra en larme, anéantie. Le doute s'immisça en elle tel un poison mortel. Que faire ? Merlin… que faire ?  
Pourquoi l'amour était si compliqué ? Pourquoi la vie ne prenait-elle jamais le chemin qu'on voulait emprunter ?

- Et comment je fais maintenant ? gémit la jeune fille.


End file.
